Affaire de famille
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS- Il va la voir, encore et encore. La nouvelle prisonnière du Manoir Malefoy, la petite Lovegood, qui ressemble tellement à celle que Selwyn a perdu, et qu'il a l'illusion de retrouver à chaque fois qu'il rend visite à Luna.


**Note d'auteur**** : ******Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !****

• **Mois : **Décembre  
• **Mangemort : **Selwyn

**Je suis partie un peu en freestyle, une idée qui m'est venue, sortie d'absolument nulle part, et voilà ce que ça donne x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Comment va mon père, monsieur Selwyn ?

Salazar demeure silencieux. C'est la même sempiternelle question qu'elle lui pose, encore et encore, depuis qu'elle est détenue au manoir Malefoy. À chaque fois qu'il descend la voir, inlassablement, elle l'interroge.

Parfois, il répond. Lui et Travers sont plusieurs fois allés voir le vieux Lovegood pour lui demander des informations sur Potter. Les menaces concernant sa fille n'y font rien, il ne lâche aucune information, alors à chaque visite ils lui laissent un petit souvenir de leur passage, chaque fois un peu plus douloureux.

— Il refuse toujours de collaborer et de nous donner les informations. Inutile de te faire un dessin, gamine.

— Il collabore, répond-elle, les dents serrées. Il a arrêté de publier des articles en soutien à Harry Potter. Ça devrait vous suffire.

— Tu es aussi stupide que tu en as l'air, ma parole. Évidemment que c'est insuffisant.

Elle baisse les yeux et joue avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Et Salazar s'empresse de quitter les cachots, parce que dans ces moments, la ressemblance est bien trop frappante pour ne pas remuer en lui des émotions qu'il ne doit surtout pas éprouver en ce lieu.

Il a su dès sa capture que l'épreuve serait pour lui une montagne à gravir.

~oOo~

_Décembre 1997_

Le Poudlard Express vient d'arriver voie 9 ¾. Salazar et Travers ont une mission simple : capturer la fille Lovegood pour faire pression sur son cinglé de père. Elle sera facile à repérer, leur a-t-on dit. C'est la seule gamine qui a l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle fait là. Travers lui donne un coup de coude et lui désigne une élève dans la foule.

Une fillette chétive, aux longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et aux yeux globuleux.

Pas de doute possible, c'est bien la fille de Lovegood, avec une telle dégaine. Mais elle est entourée de deux autres élèves, une rouquine et un grand blond au visage rond et l'air un peu ahuri. Ces trois-là n'ont vraiment pas l'air dégourdis, mais Salazar sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences. La rouquine, c'est la fille Weasley, et à ce qu'il a entendu au manoir Malefoy, c'est une vraie carne.

Salazar repère le vieux Lovegood dans la foule. Lui et Travers échangent un regard entendu. Ils se séparent, et se mêlent à la foule, prenant l'air de parents qui cherchent leurs enfants. Leurs visages ne sont pas connus, c'est l'avantage de travailler dans l'ombre. Tout au plus Salazar pourrait-il être reconnu par d'autres familles des Vingt-Huit Sacrés, mais ceux qu'il aperçoit sont bien trop occupés à récupérer leur progéniture.

Travers a presque atteint Lovegood. Salazar quant à lui se tient à quelques centimètres de la gamine. Le père et la fille se sont bientôt rejoints, ils commencent à s'écarter de la foule. Mais au moment où ils s'apprêtent à s'étreindre, Travers plante sa baguette entre les côtes du vieux, et Salazar saisit fermement la fille par le bras.

— Suivez-nous, siffle Travers.

Sans prononcer un mot, visiblement conscients de la situation, les deux Lovegood obéissent. Ils auraient sûrement pu attirer l'attention si les autres familles se souciaient d'eux. Mais les retrouvailles familiales priment sur le reste, et ces deux-là n'ont personne. Salazar ne peut s'empêcher de glisser à la fillette :

— On ne peut pas dire que tes amis fassent grand cas de toi, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué que tu avais disparu.

Elle se tourne vivement vers lui, le regard fixe. Et Salazar prie pour que le choc qu'il ressent à ce moment-là ne transparaisse pas sur son visage.

Cette expression. Ce regard. Ces traits. Il a bêtement cru de loin qu'elle était le portrait craché de son père. Mais Luna Lovegood ressemble beaucoup plus à Pandora.

Sa sœur.

~oOo~

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande Lovegood en s'éloignant vivement de Travers, maintenant qu'ils se sont largement écartés de la foule.

Salazar tente de se focaliser sur la situation, et de soigneusement éviter le visage de sa captive. Beaucoup trop de choses se bousculent dans son esprit. Il songe à Pandora, qu'il n'a pas vue depuis plus de vingt ans, qui a déshonoré la famille Selwyn en épousant ce toqué de Lovegood, et qui est morte sans qu'il ait pu la revoir.

Il pensait avoir tiré un trait sur le passé. Il était sûr que les vingt années écoulées auraient suffi à effacer le souvenir de sa sœur. Il ne s'est pas appesanti sur le nom de sa victime, lorsque le Maître lui qui ordonné de capturer Luna Lovegood. Il savait qui elle était, mais sa sœur ayant été rayé de leur arbre généalogique, Luna n'est rien pour lui. La filiation du sang s'efface lorsqu'on la trahit.

— Salazar ? fait Travers.

Et aussitôt, Xenophilius relève les yeux, et le fixe. Il n'y a pas des dizaines de Salazar dans le monde sorcier, et ils ont eu affaire l'un à l'autre une ou deux fois, même si c'était il y a très longtemps.

— Salazar ? répète-t-il.

— Ferme-la, vieux fou, crache Travers. Ne t'adresse jamais à un Sang-Pur comme s'il était ton égal.

— Je suis un Sang-Pur, rétorque Lovegood avec un haussement de sourcil. Mais contrairement à vous, je n'en ai jamais fait la première ligne de ma carte de visite.

Un discret sortilège de Travers le fait se courber en deux avec un gémissement de douleur. Salazar demeure immobile, sa main toujours crispée sur le bras maigre de la gamine. Il a senti Luna tenter de lui échapper pour aller soutenir son père, il resserre sa prise, et la voit grimacer sous la pression.

— Reste tranquille, si tu ne veux pas qu'il ait d'autres ennuis, gronde-t-il.

De nouveau elle le fixe du regard, mais il garde obstinément la tête levée, vers la verrière de la gare qui les surplombe, soudain fasciné par la complexité de cet enchevêtrement de verre et d'acier.

— C'est très simple, Lovegood, reprend Travers. Ta fille va venir avec nous, bien gentiment.

— Non ! s'écrie-t-il. Non, pas Luna !

— Tu en veux un deuxième ? menace Travers en pointant sa baguette sur son sternum.

Le vieux Lovegood se fige, et tente de se rapprocher de sa fille mais Salazar l'éloigne en la tirant fermement par le bras. Au moins, elle a l'intelligence de ne pas réagir. Le bruit s'est considérablement atténué du côté du quai, la plupart des familles doivent être reparties. Ils ont moins à craindre d'être vus, et personne ne s'est inquiété de la disparition des Lovegood visiblement.

— On ne te demande pas grand-chose, Lovegood, reprend Travers. Tu vas simplement changer radicalement ta ligne éditoriale, et arrêter tous tes articles qui font la promotion de Potter. Et tu vas te débrouiller pour nous obtenir des renseignements sur lui et sur l'endroit où il se trouve.

— Mais je ne peux pas le savoir ! s'écrie Xenophilius, l'air désespéré. Je n'ai aucun contact avec lui !

— Tu es plein de ressources, Lovegood, demande à l'une de tes bestioles imaginaires de te souffler ces informations à l'oreille, suggère Travers d'une voix moqueuse. En attendant, tu sais ce qui se passera si tu n'exécutes pas les ordres.

Par automatisme, Salazar lève sa baguette et la place sur la tempe de Luna. Mais sa main tremble, et il doit redoubler d'efforts pour rester stoïque. Ce n'est pas sa nièce. Il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec elle. Pandora a renié sa famille, a renié son sang, sa fille n'est rien pour lui. Il ne l'a jamais vue, avant aujourd'hui, c'est une simple étrangère.

— Je vous en prie… geint Lovegood.

— Ça ira, Papa, dit Luna d'une voix relativement calme. Je n'ai pas peur.

— Tu devrais, siffle Travers. S'il n'obéit pas, tu seras la première à le savoir…

Elle ne répond pas, mais Salazar sent son pouls s'accélérer sous sa poigne. Il voudrait la lâcher, n'avoir plus aucun contact avec elle mais cela éveillerait l'attention de Travers. Or, très peu de Mangemorts connaissent l'existence de Pandora, et encore moins feraient le rapprochement avec Lovegood. Si la famille Selwyn a su faire quelque chose, c'est effacer l'existence de cette fille indigne de l'histoire de la famille.

— Nous nous réjouissons d'avance de cette collaboration à venir avec le _Chicaneur_, raille Salazar pour faire bonne mesure. Prends bien garde aux informations que tu divulgues, si tu ne veux pas que ta fille en fasse les frais.

Il adresse un regard plus qu'entendu à Lovegood, qui le soutient quelques instants avant de céder. Salazar retient un soupir de soulagement. Il n'a pas à craindre qu'il révèle l'ascendance de sa fille, il tient trop à elle pour risquer sa vie dans une telle révélation.

— Oh, et joyeux Noël ! ajoute Travers avant d'éclater de rire.

Il saisit l'autre bras de Luna, jettent un sort de Désillusion sur eux trois, et tous les deux traînent la gamine vers la barrière, qu'ils franchissent avant de transplaner aussitôt, dissimulés aux Moldus par le sortilège.

Au Manoir Malefoy, Luna est emmenée vers les cachots sans aucune cérémonie. Salazar la suit du regard, incapable de s'en détacher. Plus il l'observe, plus il voit Pandora. Il réalise à cet instant que la douleur de la perte n'a jamais disparu. Il l'a enfouie, ignorée pendant toutes ces années, mais elle attendait, tapie dans l'ombre, de pouvoir ressurgir, plus brûlante que jamais.

Il songe aux sœurs Black, et se demande si elles éprouvent le même sentiment par rapport à Andromeda. Bellatrix semble dépourvue de toute émotion de ce genre, mais qui sait, peut-être un rappel de cette violence parviendrait-il à lui arracher des émotions humaines…

Mu par une pulsion incontrôlable, Salazar descend les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots et arrive devant celui de Luna au moment où Travers en verrouille la porte. Elle se tient debout, au milieu de la sombre cellule, dos à lui. Ses épaules sont secouées de tremblements, il devine qu'elle sanglote en silence. Il revoit Pandora, enfant, lorsqu'ils jouaient et qu'elle se blessait, et se mettait à pleurer. Il la consolait à chaque fois, il était son grand frère préféré.

Salazar observe la jeune fille, dissimulé dans l'ombre, une douleur dans la poitrine qu'il ne comprend pas. Il n'imaginait pas que le manque puisse se faire si violent. Que l'absence puisse créer un tel vide.

Il réalise que l'adage selon lequel trahir son sang suffit à rompre tout lien avec les siens n'est qu'un mensonge. Les liens du cœur sont bien plus forts. Et s'il ne peut pas protéger, consoler cette fillette comme il le faisait avec sa sœur, alors au moins il s'assurera que son abruti de père exécute ce qui lui est demandé, pour qu'elle n'en subisse pas les conséquences.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Je vous avais prévenus, c'est n'importe quoi XD**

**En vrai, cette idée n'est pas complètement absurde (et me plaît même carrément), mais bon, c'est comme le Poppy/Antonin, ça ne repose sur aucun fondement, et concrètement l'attitude de Travers et Selwyn chez Lovegood lorsque HHR y sont dans le tome 7 ne laisse pas supposer que Selwyn ait une once d'humanité en lui x) (après, ce n'est pas parce que Luna est sa nièce et qu'il aimait sa soeur qu'il est obligé d'être sympa avec Xenophilius XD)**

** Donc voilà, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
